Apollyon
Apollyon is s a fan character made by User:RabbitSeal. Biography Apollyon's past is not known. What is known is a thousand years ago, he became a servant for Death. He eventually became the most powerful living vampire. He serves as a bodyguard for Death the kid until kid learns and masters his abilities to defend himself. Apollyon has abilities that powerful vampires would have. Apollyon has mastered these abilities, though some of them aren't really useful for combat most of the time but for rather fitting in (ex: shape shifting). Personality Apollyon is a respectful person to his allies and controls himself when around his allies or his master. Whenever he is in combat, he acts cruel and aggressive. He humiliates his enemies usually before attacking them. Because he is one of the most powerful living vampires, he gets arrogant and cocky at times. Thus he can be completely caught off guard. Apollyon can be intimidating and horrifying, and most people view him as a unholy and heartless vampire who would kill everyone if he wasn't controlled by Death. Apollyon does have a kind behavior and has a sense of morality (for some things of course). Such as protecting someone who is unable to defend themselves (if he considers them his allies). He doesn't kill anyone random even if he's not being watched by his master, he only kills if they are enemies or if they pose a serious threat to him and other friends. Abilities Semi immortality- he is immortal due to his vampirism, and he can live forever and stay young. But he isn't invincible and can be killed if he gets stabbed in the heart by a stake. Shape shifting- though he doesn't use it for combat most of the time. He can change form thus blending in, he can use this to avoid recognition (though other vampires and people with magic can recognize him). Third eye- on his forehead, he has a third eye that opens sideways. Though it can't do damage, he can use it to mind control people or identify other people. He doesn't use it often since it freaks out people and it attracts to much attention. And mind control only works on simple-minded people. Regeneration- he can regenerate limbs and himself. However, it can take time depending which limb he lost, if its his head, it'll take a long time to regenerate (if his heart was destroyed he will not regenerate and he'll be dead) Enhanced strength- because he is a vampire, he has enhanced strength. He can even penetrate through people's chests with his bare fist. Hell Bringer- he has a silver pistol named Hell Bringer, it's bullets can give a vampire wounds that it can't heal. Weaknesses In order to survive and have his abilities to be strong, effective, and work. He needs to drink blood from living things, the longer he goes without consuming blood. The weaker he'll get, and eventually he may die. A stake in his heart will kill him no matter what. The sun can kill him, though it takes a while to kill him compared to other vampires, but his abilities are weakened slowly over time in the sun. Thus he is almost completely covered in the day if he has to get out. Usually he stays inside or in an area with no sunlight until the sun goes down. Because he is cocky and arrogant, he can be taken by surprise at times and can nearly get killed. Trivia * TBA Category:Needs Image